Hole Hole
Hole Hole is a large-scale city currently being built in Minecraft. Its purpose is to be a realistic-looking city that is constructed according to the builders' ideas of a dream city. Hole Hole covers an approximate area of 1,600,000 blocks, making its size comparable to a midsized American city's downtown core. It features a historic village district, a baseball stadium, an observation tower, a beachside resort district, an underground district, a town hall, and many parks, public spaces, and shopping centers. It also has multiple forms of transportation, including highways, an airport, a water taxi system, and a working subway. HoleHole_Max is the current mayor of Hole Hole. History and Construction Early History and Founding Hole Hole began as a small NPC village on the League of Extraordinary Builders server. A hole was found on the outskirts of the village with another hole within it, hence the name of the city. Wanting to develop the village into a more robust settlement, HoleHole_Max and Chrnan6710, the village's discoverers, became motivated to expand it. Things added to the village include additional high and low-density housing, a library, a town hall, a "border wall," and a large wheat farm. Roughly two weeks into Hole Hole's development, the villager spawning mechanics of the game caused Hole Hole's villager population to exceed 150, causing serious lag. It was then decided that the simple village model of Hole Hole would no longer be sufficient to Max and Chrnan's desire to grow the village; the village would have to be overhauled into a more expandable, more functional city. Incorporation and Downtown Phase I Hole Hole was officially incorporated on January 23rd, 2016. The original village of Hole Hole was completely destroyed using WorldEdit, save for the underground district, the observation tower, and the mall, which were deemed large enough to fit well into Hole Hole's new city theme. After the buildings were relocated and the village was demolished, a new road layout consisting of wider asphalt roads, sidewalks, and large city blocks was constructed to allow for rapid expansion and larger, taller builds and projects. With the standard of the Minecraft village style lifted, more unique styles of builds could be created. The freeform build style was quite instrumental in attracting many new contributors to the project; the idea of being able to build a house or a building to one's liking and for to be added into the city was rather appealing to many players on the server, and the city began to grow. It soon became what was arguably the most popular project on LXB at the time. Expansion As more houses were built, new commercial buildings and infrastructure followed. A new sunken highway, Interstate 45 (the number of which was chosen at random by Max), was constructed just outside of the city center. It had one exit connected to the new shopping center, which featured various restaurants and shops, and ran from the western edge of the city to the newly developed Jay Jay Sea on the southeastern outskirts. A second subway station was built in the city center to be linked to the then unused Hole Hole Hole subway station, marking the beginning of Hole Hole's subway system. The members of the Hole Hole Council were constructed a new mansion district in which they could build their homes whatever size they liked. Hole Hole Light Stadium, which had been built on the outskirts of the city due to a lack of sufficient space, was moved into a spot surrounded by the southern mountains. A new "Oldtown" district was constructed on the eastern side of the city, serving as both a nightlife hub and as a sort of a motivational goal for the city's expansion to the east. A large sunken outlet store was constructed to accommodate the many stores anticipated to be opened by the city's population. The very realistic looking Hole Hole International Airport was generously built by minecraft_jjc after Max and Chrnan's attempt at an airport yielded unsatisfactory results. Downtown Phase II On July 8th, 2017, the Make Downtown Great Again Act was signed by Max into law. It permitted the builders of Hole Hole to redraw the streets of the downtown area to be more "realistic" in contrast to the uneven grids present at the time. On September 23rd, 2017, every building in downtown Hole Hole was temporarily relocated and all roads were completely demolished. A new layout was devised, consisting of many more three-way intersections, a wide central boulevard with a roundabout, and long straight roads serving as arterial roads. The refactoring of the downtown area allowed for more uniquely shaped buildings to be constructed, due to the more complicated angles between roads. It also caused Hole Hole's growth to accelerate due to the increase in space between right-angled buildings. This made the expansion into the space between downtown and Oldtown much easier. The refactoring also brought many changes to the mountains and green space to the north of Hole Hole, with the Observation Tower being moved to a mountain northeast of downtown.